Shell Cottage Missing Moments
by kat386
Summary: A few moments that are unaccounted for in Deathly Hallows between Ron and Hermione. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Shell Cottage Missing Moment**

**This is the Ron/Hermione missing moment I think about most. This is my take on what I think happened between our favorite couple during this unaccounted time at Shell Cottage. **

Please be alive. Please be alive. I never got the chance to tell you anything. Not that I love you, or that turning you down and going out with Lavender was the biggest mistake of my life. I never got to tell you why I think Krum is the biggest git in the world.

Please give me another chance, God. Hear me out. If you give me another chance to get it right, I'll never ask for anything ever again. Don't let anything happen to her.

I feel the soft sand beneath my feet, and I lay Hermione's limp body on the ground. Her chest is moving up and down- gently, though. So gently I can hardly tell there is any motion in her body at all. I cradle her in my arms, blinking back tears. "Come on, Hermione. I'm going to get you help. Please hold on."

I don't even take in my surroundings. I'm too focused on making my way to the cottage to notice the world around me. "Bill! Fleur!" I'm screaming as loud as I can, but there's a pain in my throat protesting the loud noise. My tongue is dry from desperately yelling for Hermione at Malfoy Manor.

I see a flash of gold hair ahead and I sigh in relief. "Von vhat is wrong vif her?" Fleur asks in her heavy accent.

"Please tell me you can help her, "I ask, finally breaking down, and letting the tears go. "She's going to die if you don't do something." I say harshly. It seems as though she doesn't understand the urgency.

"Of course I can help her. Bring her to the guest voom. The vone you slept in during your stay," she said finally answering.

I take the stairs two at a time, anxious to get her into a warm bed. I lay her down on the quilt, sitting down next to her.

"Von, you need to leave while I tend to her," Fleur said in a poor attempt to get me to leave.

"I'm not leaving her. Not until she wakes up and I know she's okay," I say firmly. After today, I'm never hiding the love I feel from Hermione again. I used to have to choke down the tenderness in my voice when I talked to her. I didn't want my brother's over hearing me. I saved that sensitive Ron for when Hermione and I were alone. Not any more though. If I learned anything from our experience today, it's not to hide your feelings. Especially in the times we're living in right now.

Fluer shook her head. I knew she would understand. "Here," she said handing me a bottle of dittany. "Apply these to her vounds." She silently left the room, closing the door behind her.

I kneeled down by her bed, grabbing her arms gently in my hands. My heart pangs at the sight of _Mudblood _carved into her arm. The darkening red blood is still glistening with dampness, and the letters stand out in a huge contrast to her ivory skin.

I carefully dab the potion onto her wounds letting the tears fall freely. If something happens I'll never forgive myself. I could've done more to get to her. I didn't try hard enough. I should be the one barely clinging to life, not her. I would do anything to take her place. I bet if Krum was there he would have saved her.

My mind can't help but wander to Neville's parents. How long were they tortured before they lost their minds? How could I walk this Earth knowing Hermione can't even remember my name? The girl I love, not even being able to recall a memory of me. The thought brings chills to my spine.

One bitter thought led to another, and soon I was resting my head on her stomach taking deep breaths, on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Ron?" I hear, and I think my ears are playing a cruel joke on me. They're not though, because when I look up, her big beautiful brown eyes are looking up at me. "Are you okay?"

I stand up. "Am I okay? Am I okay? Hermione, you were just tortured by an evil hag. Shouldn't I be the one asking if YOU'RE okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron," she says, attempting nonchalance. I'm not convinced though. As she speaks she attempts to stretch out her sore limbs. She winces and whimpers. My arms immediately enclose around her waist, and hers meet behind my head, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. Her breathing starts to get heavy, the way it always does before she cries. She pulls back, and buries her face in my chest. Her voice is muffled, but after seven years of being best friends with the girl, I can make out just about anything she says. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you two to do anything stupid or heroic."

"Wait, what? Heroic is Harry's role. Mine is stupid."

She looks at me through narrowed eyes, "How could you say that? Do you honestly think you're stupid?"

"Well-," I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Ron, you are one of the smartest wizards I know. I don't understand why you never understood that. All through school you would never apply yourself. You are so smart, don't let anyone tell you differently," she says fiercely. She winces again, and I motion for her to lie back on the bed.

"Hermione, I promise I will never let anyone touch you again. I wanted to kill Bellatrix. If I ever see her I swear to God I will-"

"Ron!" she yells, tears streaming down her face. I lay down next to her, cradling her in my arms.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's over now," I say soothingly. Her sobs slowly descend into hiccups and eventually she's quiet.

"You should probably get some rest," I whisper as I stand up to tuck her under the covers.

"Please, don't leave me," she pleads desperately. The lonely look in her eyes makes me want to kiss her right there, and just show her how I feel. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Anything for you, honey," I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. I move over to sit on the white rocking chair but to my immense surprise, she throws back the covers and looks up at me through her lashes. I climb in next to her, and she snuggles in next to me.

Minutes later she looks at me sleepily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pardon?" I ask.

"You know, about the whole Harry being the hero thing," she says.

"You mean you don't think he is?"

"To some people I guess, but he's not mine," she states matter-of-factly.

"Then who is?" I wonder aloud.

"You are," she says simply as she snuggles into my side. I smile as she drifts off to a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shell Cottage Missing Moments**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really busy with my other story. It's called **_**My Girl**_**, and if you're a fan of Nessie/Jacob or Edward/Nessie from the Twilight Saga you should totally check it out. Anyway, I'm updating the missing moments today also, because school's out so I have a lot more free time. It's my first day of summer break and I've been sitting in my dark bedroom pecking away at the keys.**

**-Kat386**

Dobby's burial was hell, especially for Hermione. I know she was just putting up a strong front for Harry- we both were. After we talked to Ollivander and the goblin, Fleur made us a nice dinner. I was glad to get some real food into Hermione's belly. She desperately needed it- we all did.

It was a somber night. Everyone was quiet. Everyone was keeping to themselves. No one knew what to say, or how to feel. Eventually Bill declared that we all needed to get to bed and try and get some rest. I ran up to check on Hermione, who Fleur had banished to bed right after tea. She was seemingly in the middle of a peaceful sleep, but I couldn't really tell and I was afraid to wake her up, so I left the room, promising myself I would check on her again later.

I bid Luna goodnight, and trudged down the stairs. Harry and Dean were both lounging in the living room chatting about God only knows what. It reminded me of our days at Hogwarts when we would all be laying around the dorm on a Sunday evening, complaining about how we had lessons the next day. Then I remembered the day's events and the little smile on my face fell right off.

I climbed under the blankets laid out on the sofa quickly muttering a 'goodnight' and 'fine' when they asked how Hermione was.

Hours later I was woken by an ear piercing scream. It was coming from the level up, and I knew Hermione was up there. I was climbing the stairs before Harry and Dean were even out from under the covers. I reached the door just as Bill did, yanking it open and rushing to Hermione's side.

She was sitting upright eyes wide with unknown horrors. Her breathing was heavy and erratic and she had tears streaming down her face. I gathered her in my arms, wrapping her up tightly. "Please don't leave me," she choked. "Please don't leave me, Ron."

"Hermione, you have Luna," Fleur piped in. I knew she was just trying to make her feel better, but I honestly just wanted her to shut up and leave us alone. Hermione needed me and Harry- no one else.

"I need Ron," she snapped. "Ron, I need you." She turned her chocolate eyes on mine. "Please don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I'll never leave you honey, I swear. I'll never leave you," I whispered it over and over again. Eventually everyone filed out until it was just me, Hermione, and Harry.

Harry came over and kissed her on the forehead. I knew he would feel as though it was his fault. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Please just try and get some sleep." With that he left the room, feeling horrible I'm sure.

I lay Hermione back on her pillow, our hands staying entwined. "It's okay. You're okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I keep whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Stay with me the night," she pleads. I know she needs me, I'm just afraid I won't be able to control myself. "You're the only person that can make me feel safe. No one else."

"Okay, Hermione. I'm just going to go make you a cup of tea. I'll be right back, I swear," I kiss her temple and turn to leave the room.

"Ron, please hurry. I'm scared," she whimpers.

My heart pangs, and I quickly jog down the stairs, and tip toe past Harry and Dean's sleeping figures. I slip into the kitchen, my fingers fumbling around for the mugs. I've never been good under pressure, so the fact that I know Hermione is probably freaking out makes me freak out.

"Looking for this?" A voice asks from the corner of the deadly silent room. I jump up, instinctively grabbing for my wand. My eyes fall on Bill and I let my guard down. In his hand is a steaming mug of tea. "I put some Peaceful Sleep Potion in it. It should stop anymore nightmares. Just for the night, at least."

"Thanks," I start to back out of the room, but Bill puts out a hand stopping me.

"Ron, you have to tell me what happened. There might be more that we can do if we have some information on the situation," he pleads.

It's a lost cause, and he knows it. "Bill, we already told you everything we can you just-"

"You haven't told us anything! You show up to the house, carrying a half dead Hermione in your arms. I think we deserve an explanation."

"I already told you what I can! There's nothing else I can do," I yell back.

"Don't you care about Hermione? We may not know much of what went on, but she was very obviously tortured. If you truly felt anything for her then-"

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel about Hermione! You're right. You know nothing. You want information? Fine I'll give it to you. I was locked in a cellar, stuck listening to Hermione's screams while some evil bitch terrorized her. Do you know how that feels? Do you know how it feels to know the love of your life is a level above you being hurt and tortured and there's absolutely nothing you can do? I listened to her agonized screamed for what seemed like hours. Don't ever tell me I don't love her. You have no idea what we have gone through together." And with that I walked out, leaving my dumbstruck older brother behind me.

Dean was sitting up, and I know he just heard me proclaim my love for Hermione, but everyone knows anyway- everyone except Hermione. Plus, I made a vow not to hide my feelings for her anymore. I say a quick goodnight and find myself on the winding staircase yet again.

Luna must have gone for a walk or something (probably an excuse to leave us alone) because Hermione was still alone when I re-entered the room. I handed her the tea and she sipped it gratefully. I finally got up the courage to ask the question that's been burning my mind, "Hermione, what was your dream about?"

She stopped drinking and set her cup down on the side table. She winced as the skin that had _Mudblood_ carved into it stretched out. She had a horrific cut on her neck from when Bellatrix held the knife to her throat. Bruises littered her skin all over, along with scratches from the chandelier. "We were back at the manor, but this time it was just the three of us. Bellatrix cut Harry from the ropes binding us, and then put you and me in the cellar. We could hear her questioning him, but for some reason he wouldn't answer anything, then suddenly he started screaming. He was telling us to get out. Then he went silent. We looked at each other, because we both knew what that meant. Then Malfoy came down to get you," her lip started to quiver, and she looked down at the blanket. She was picking at a loose strand, wrapping it around her finger so that eventually it turned red. I grabbed her hand and wove my fingers through hers. She smiled and continued, "He took you and you kept telling me to leave and save myself, but I would never leave without you. Please don't make me say the rest," she begged as a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Its okay, Hermione," I soothe as I move to sit next to her. She leans into me and I wrap my arm gently around her. "I know it's painful to talk about. You don't have to tell me anymore."I lift up the comforter and she squirms underneath, me following right after. "Goodnight, honey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shell Cottage Missing Moments**

**I know I haven't updated in so long, but I promise it's not the end yet. I went away for a long weekend and I have been writing since I got back yesterday. I really stressed the friendship between the three friends because I feel that is the most special thing anyone can have. I hope you have enjoyed the moments so far. Keep on reading.**

I can't get that gentle swishing out of my head. It almost sounds like waves. I crack my eyes open and stare at the familiar white ceiling. For a terrifying second I think finding Hermione and Harry was all a dream. For a glorious second I think the events at Malfoy Manor are a horrendous nightmare. Then I realize there is a warm body curled up against my side. I breathe in Hermione's clean skin, and her Cherry Blossom shampoo. I smile when I remember she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I groan and tighten my grip on her. She sighs and rubs her face into my chest. I think I've died and gone to heaven. I rest my chin on the top of her curls and close my eyes, trying to get back to sleep. Just as I'm about to doze back off I hear voices outside the door.

"Fleur, I've tried to pull it out of him. Harry, too. They're not going to give. They are fiercely protective though, I will give them that. Both of them have told me not to bring anything up to Hermione and to just back off. They are all so close it's crazy," Bills voice drifts under the door.

"What do you vink about Von and Hermione?" Fleur replies.

"Oh, they're definitely in love. I've been watching them for years. I still can't believe they're that thick that they haven't gotten along yet," he answers.

"Maybe I should talk to Hermione. She's been trapped in a tent with two boys for months now. She could use some quality girl time," she says.

"You can try, but like I said. They're insanely close. Have you noticed it's hard for them to leave each other's sight? I guess after months of watching each other's backs it's hard to be distant. I don't think I've seen any best friends that have a bond as strong as theirs."

"Come on, honey," her voice is getting quieter. "Let's start making breakfast before we wake any of them up."

_Too late, _I think bitterly to myself. Hermione starts to stir so I don't bother trying to go back to sleep. She groans and starts mumbling something. Suddenly she's still, and I know she's awoken. Her wide eyes look up to face my blue ones and a slight smile graces her features.

"Good morning," she says through a yawn.

"Morning. Did you sleep well," I ask trying to forget about the conversation I just overheard.

"Oh yes. You kept the nightmares away," she smiled brightly.

I felt guilty all of a sudden for not telling her about the Peaceful Sleep Potion and I knew that gnawing feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away until I told her. "Actually, Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."

"Uh-oh. Ron, what happened?" Her face clouded over.

"It's just I'm not the one that kept the nightmares away. Bill put a Peaceful Sleep Potion in your tea last night. As long as you drank it all it should've worked," I admitted.

"But, I only had a few sips, remember? You asked me about the dream so I put it down. See, look," she picked up the vacated cup and gestured me to look inside. Sure enough it looked like there was barely anything taken from it. "You're my personal dream catcher," she sings kissing me on the cheek and leaving the room with a fresh pair of clothes.

* * *

My body aches all over. I try my best not to let the pain show through the facade, but I know Ron can tell. He knows me to well.

I returned to the spare bedroom to find Ron sitting on the bed. Luna's bed was empty; she must've gotten up earlier than us. "Ron, what time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 9:00," he answers vacantly.

"We should probably get downstairs then. They're probably waiting for us," i say skeptically.

"Alright," he answers jumping up and breaking out of his fog. Just to let you know, Fleur might try and talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" I ask turning to face him.

The tips of his ears turned red and he opened and closed his mouth several times before choosing the right words, "Oh just... girl stuff."

I could feel the heat creep up my neck, and onto my cheeks, "Oh."

We stood there awkwardly for a second before Ron finally said, "So, you wanna go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah," I said quickly. "That would be nice."

He led the way out, holding the door open for me and ushering me to go in front of him. I started to walk quickly down the stairs when he told me, "Hermione, slow down. It's not a race. Hold onto the railing!"

I turned around to face him, and I saw that he was holding his hand out, as if I was going to fall backwards. "I'm not a china doll, Ron," I spat, stomping down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry, Luna and Fleur chimed at the same time.

"Good morning, everyone," I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Please seet down," Fleur said pulling out a chair.

"Thank you very much," I said politely. After all those years of etiquette lessons I couldn't help myself.

Fleur placed a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, toast and an assortment of fruit just as Ron took a seat next to me. His eyes were soft and apologetic, but I tried not to look into them, knowing I would easily get lost. I slowly started picking at my food, and one by one everyone finished their meal and silently left, until it was just me, Ron and Fleur.

"Von, vould you do me a huge favor and excuse Hermione and me. It vill only be a few minutes, but it is a private conversation," she asked sweetly batting her lashes at him. A surge of jealousy shot through me and I had to remind myself he wasn't mine, and I had no right to be jealous.

Ron turned his gorgeous crystal blue eyes to me, "Only if it's okay with Hermione."

My breath hitched in my throat and I got a little light headed from the intense stare he had on me. My heart warmed considerably. He was so sweet. That just reminded me of why I fell in love with him. "Its okay, Ron," I said grabbing his hand gently. "You heard her; we will only be a few minutes."

"I'm just going to go for a walk, I'll come back soon," he kissed my hand and left through the back door.

I turned back toward Fleur, remembering she was still in the room. "Sorry. We just-"

"Oh, please don't apologize," she said warmly. It's one of the only genuine things I've heard her say since we arrived. Maybe I'm just being too hard on her. I still can't believe Ron had a crush on her. I brought the cool glass of pumpkin juice to my lips right as she said, "Young love is a vonderful thing."

The shock of her words made me not concentrate on swallowing correctly, and I started choking. Through my coughs and desperate attempts to breathe in air, I asked, "Sorry. Did I hear you correctly?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. You're not good at it. You're much too brilliant," she smiled slyly. "Spill."

"I don't know," I said unsure. I wasn't going to deny it. She guessed herself. The only person I've ever talked to about Ron was Ginny. And that was only because she cornered me and made me tell her everything. That was the summer before third year. We've been really close ever since. But not as close as Ron, Harry and I. I could use some 'girl talk' as Ron put it.

Normally I would talk to Ginny, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Before I knew what I was doing I was telling her everything. I told her about the first time I realized I liked him; when he told Malfoy off and puked slugs for me. I told her about the first time I realized I loved him; when Krum and I snogged, and I couldn't help but wish it was Ron. I told her how my sixth year was my own personal hell. That I cried myself to sleep every night for months. I told her my deepest feelings, not even worrying about whether or not she would say anything to anyone. I told her that as much as I loved the two boys, it was hard being on the run with them. I hadn't been able to feel pretty in almost a year. "I know that sounds petty," I told her referring to the pretty comment. "It's just difficult. There's no other way to explain it."

"I understand, Hermione. It's not petty. I've never been put in that situation, so I'm not going to lie and say I totally get it, but I will always be here if you need a girl to talk to," she smiles sincerely at me.

"Thanks, Fleur," I say giving her a hug, just as Ron walks through the door.

She bustles out of the room, trying to give us privacy I assume. "How'd it go?" he asks.

"It was fine," I say simply, taking my now empty plate to the sink.

"Well- what'd you talk about?" He questions.

"Oh just... girl stuff," I use his own words, flashing a smile and leaving him, eyes wide with surprise, behind in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shell Cottage Missing Moments**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that it takes awhile to write the missing moments stories. First off I have to make sure the things I'm writing are compatible with the actual book. Secondly I have to come up with a concept for each chapter. Enough with the excuses though. I know I didn't get Fleur's accent quite right, but I did my best. I hope it didn't ruin it for you.**

**-Kat386**

Days slowly melted into weeks. We spent our days huddled in the tiny room with the creepy goblin, planning our approaching break in. Nights we tended to stick together, knowing in the back of our minds it could be the last chance we got. There were many nights though, that Harry- being the moody teenage boy he is- would exclude himself and go sit on the sugar sand of the beach. If that were the case Ron and I would sit together in the cozy living room. Some nights we played wizards chess. Some nights my feet rested in his lap as I read aloud from The Beetle and the Bard. But most nights we just talked. We would sit and talk for hours. We would talk about anything and everything, almost as if we were scared that if we stopped, we would never have another chance.

Ron had spent the night in bed with me every night. I knew that as soon as he left the nightmares would return. Well, at first I did. But the thought of not having his warm, lean body by my side terrified me, so I kept playing up the fear factor. I think he knows though. Every time he climbs in bed with me he gives me this look.

"Let's go for a walk," Ron said, breaking me out of my reverie. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out through the back door, leading me towards the beach. We walked along in companionable silence, his warm, calloused hand wrapped around mine. There were only a few days left until our mission, so we were soaking up the time we had left like a sponge, utilizing every second we could.

"I know we can't hide up here forever, not with everything that's going on, but I wish we could just enjoy our time here for a little longer," I confided.

"I know what you mean," he began. "Harry is my best mate, so don't get me wrong, he's like a brother to me but being his friend is hard. Do you realize we never had one normal year of school? I mean, if I had a chance, I wouldn't change that day when I sat in his empty compartment, but it's hard. Especially because I have to live in his shadow." At that I turned to look at him. The wind on the coast was cool and I was only wearing a t-shirt. I gave an involuntary shiver and he glanced down at me. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You must be freezing. Here, take my jumper," he stripped off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I traced the outline of the orange 'R' before thankfully pulling on the maroon masterpiece; reveling in the heat- knowing it came from his body- and breathing in his lovely and familiar scent. I grabbed his arm and we continued walking. "When I left for my first year, I was really excited, because I thought Hogwarts would be a place to break out from my brothers' reign. Then I met Harry- and I'm bloody glad I did- but no one ever sees me for me. They see me as Harry Potter's best friend."

By this time we had turned to head back in the direction of the house, and we had just reached the stoop of the door. I turned towards him. "You're wrong. Not everyone sees you as Harry Potter's best friend."

He pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I doubt it."

"I don't," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, how DO you see me then?" He asked.

"I see you, as a smart, athletic guy. I see you as the best Wizards Chess and Quidditch players ever to walk this Earth," I said with a chuckle. "I see you as my protector, and my go-to-guy. I see you as my shoulder to cry on, and my comforter. You're the first person to make me cry, and the first to make me laugh. I see you as the only person that can give me butterflies by just looking at me. I see you as one of, if not the most important person in my life. I see you as my friend, my confidante-"

"Your brother," he said attempting to guess what I was going to say next and his face falling.

I shook my head no and took a step closer to him, "So much more than that."

A smile lit up his face and he came even closer, gently pushing some loose curls behind my ears, "Hermione, I'm going to do something, stop me if you don't want me to." He leaned is head down and only hesitated for one second before placing his lips on mine. It was what I had been waiting for for what felt like my entire life. His hands came behind me to play in my hair and mine went to his belt loops, pulling him closer. It was short but it was wonderful. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hermione, there's something I want to tell you. It's just that I-"

He was cut off by the door swinging open and a much disheveled Harry emerging. "Hey, guys. So I've decided that since we're done with our planning, we'll just take one more day. Tomorrow we'll get everything together, and then we'll leave early the next morning. Hermione, can you just shoot upstairs and check and make absolutely sure the Polyjuice potion is ready." He glanced down at my hands that were still hooked on Ron's belt loop, I dropped my hands quickly. "I am I interrupting something?"

"No," Ron answered. "We were just-"

Harry saved Ron the trouble of making up an excuse, "Hermione, could you do that for me?"

I shook my head, "Yeah sure. I'll do that now." I gave a sad look towards Ron.

"I'll go up with you, Hermione. I don't like the idea of you up there with that old goblin alone," Ron cut in as I opened the door. I knew it was just an excuse to talk to me though, no matter how truthful he was being. "Anything else you need while we're up there?"

"No. I'm going to go visit Dobby's grave though," he said already becoming distant like he did anytime he went to go sit under the tree.

Ron and I walked in silence. I checked the Polyjuice potion one last time before confirming that it was exactly right. "Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hmmm?" I replied lazily.

"What was that look for?"

"Just when we finally started to get along. You realize this is going to be the start of the real war, right?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know. I wish we hadn't been so stubborn all this time. We could've had this happiness for a long time."

"Ron?" His blue eyes met mine. "How about one goodbye kiss? Just in case something happens to one of us."

"No," he said firmly. For a horrible minute I thought he was going to say he would never kiss me again, "An 'until then' kiss." He gently brushed his thumb across my eyelids, wiping the tears free. The kiss started off sweet and gentle, much like our first one. But it quickly started to heat up.

His soft tongue slid across my lips asking for access. I happily granted it to him. My tongue reached out to touch his, and I thought I was in heaven. He started exploring my mouth, taking in every centimeter. I did the same and before I knew it he was pulling away. He leaned his forehead against mine. "We should probably get back down there. They might get suspicious."

I sighed, but pulled away because I knew he was right. "I'm going to find Fleur," I whispered. He gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything. "See you down there."

He smiled, "Until then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Shell Cottage Missing Moments**

**This is a conversation that takes place between Ron and Bill. Hermione went to look for Fleur for 'girl talk', but I wanted you to see Ron's thoughts on the kiss. It's kind of short, because who can talk about a kiss for that long?**

**P.S. I know absolutely nothing about chess, so sorry for not really knowing the terminology. **

**-Kat386**

After Hermione ran off grinning madly to look for Fleur, I floated down the stairs feeling high on life. I reached the bottom floor and continued my flight to the kitchen, where I took a seat across from a lonely Bill, who almost resembled Hermione he was so absorbed in his book.

He looked up at me and cocked his head to the side, "What's got you all out of sorts? You look way too happy."

I just smiled asking, "Fancy a game of chess?"

"Sure," he said skeptically rising up from his seat. I followed him into the living room and we both sat down beginning the game silently. "Are you going to tell me what- or who- has you so happy?" He eyed me as he made his move.

"Oh, it's Hermione. She's just wonderful. How you ever noticed how wonderful she is? She truly is-"

"Wonderful, I get it, Ron," he said trying and failing to keep the chuckle out of his voice. "So did you finally make a move?"

"Oh, dear brother, a man does not kiss and tell," I said smugly, un-slumping my shoulders so I came up to my full height.

"Fleur and Hermione have been up there for awhile, I reckon she's not afraid to tell anyone," he said clearly trying to get me to crack.

I sighed, "When we went for a walk on the beach I kissed her and she kissed me back and everything was perfect. THEN Harry came out right as I was about to tell her how I feel and ruined everything. He told us the plan had changed and gave us less time. Then when we went upstairs we promised each other that we would wait until after the war to say everything we felt. Then I kissed her again and she ran off to talk to Fleur," I took a deep breath.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He asked, all joking aside.

"Yeah, we are. Bill, I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay here and also for taking care of Hermione. She was so beat up, and I was scared and I didn't know who else to turn to. I also never thanked you for letting me stay here when I left Hermione. It was the worst mistake of my life and I regret it more than you know-"

"Ron, you very obviously love her. She's like a sister to me I would have done it anyway. Don't worry about it. Everyone's just so happy she's okay," he said patting my hand reassuringly.

"There's one more thing I want to tell you. The war is fast approaching. If there's anything you haven't told Fleur that you have always wanted to, do it now. You can't wait forever. Look at Hermione and I, we waited all this time and now we're out of it. Don't wait until it's too late," I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll definitely be talking to Fleur tonight. You've really grown up. I'm proud to see the young man you've grown into. Anything else?" he said eyes softening.

"Yeah, but just one," I said suddenly smiling. "Checkmate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Shell Cottage Missing Moments**

**Hey everyone! This is the last installment in this series. I hope you enjoyed reading my take on what went on between Ron and Hermione. I would like to thank everyone for their support! Enjoy ; - )**

**-Kat386**

As I climbed in bed, I knew that it could very well be the last time that Hermione and I slept together. If we both survived this war, I would do everything in my power to make her happy with me. But in my heart of hearts, I knew that if she wanted to be with someone else I wouldn't stop her. Because that's how love works. I would do anything to make sure she was happy, even if that meant I was miserable.

"Goodnight, Ron," she whispered cuddling into my side.

"Goodnight, Hermione," I whispered back, placing a quick kiss on the top of her forehead. I lay back on her pillow and willed myself to sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be huge, and I would only have a few hours of sleep because of how early we were going to set out. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I was awoken by Harry's grinning face shaking me, "So this is where you've been disappearing to every night. You guys have to get up now." He left flashing me a smile.

"Hermione," I whispered. I brushed a few stray curls away from her soft face, "Hermione, love, it's time to wake up."

She groaned and rubbed her face into my side, "A few more minutes."

"That would be nice," I yawned. "But unfortunately, we don't have a few minutes. We have to get up so you can drink the Polyjuice potion, and you have to transfigure me."

"I know," she said, her face still buried in my side. "If I could I would stay here with you for the rest of my life."

"So would I honey, so would I," I whispered in her ear.

She finally lifted her head up, "Alright, alright, I'm awake."

I sat up and grabbed her hands pulling her up with me. "I'll transfigure you first, this way we'll have as much time with the potion as possible," she said a forlorn look clouding her pretty face.

I knew she was dreading having to turn into Bellatrix. That's totally understandable; especially considering Hermione was tortured by the woman. I rubbed the small of her back soothingly. "It'll be okay, Hermione." I grabbed her in a fierce hug and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she sighed.

"It just freaks me out. The thought of becoming her, with all the stuff I was put through by her. I just don't like the idea," she whispered into my chest.

"I don't either. It's going to be weird when you're her. Don't get offended or anything, but I probably won't want to touch you."

She chuckled, "I probably won't want to look in the mirror anyway. I honestly can't blame you."

She pulled away and led me to the white rocker sitting me down. She grabbed not-her wand and began her work, "Hermione, don't make the mustache too bushy, it's itchy."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You have to be unrecognizable. If I don't put enough hair on your face people will be able to tell you're a Weasley."

"You're going to have to change the color too. That's a dead giveaway," I sighed. "I hate my hair."

She stands up and run her fingernails through my mop, "I don't know what you're talking about. I love your hair."

"What?" I ask shocked. "It's so orange and bright."

"I know. It's great. I've always been jealous of you. It kind of pains me to have to change it," she continues back to her work, a slight pout on her pretty face. "Okay, I've stalled as long as I can. You're done, and you look nothing like Ron Weasley."

I stand up and look in the mirror, surprised when I don't even recognize myself, "Wow, Hermione. You know, you never cease to amaze me." I turn towards her, only to see the gentle caring look replaced with one of fear and nervousness, "Hermione, it's going to be fine. You'll do just great. Remember to just be really mean and rude."

She gave me a weird look, "I don't know if I can do this."

"You'll be fine," I assured as she grabbed the bottle and added the coarse hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hermione. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said as I started to exit to go meet Harry.

**Fin.**


End file.
